Test Part 2/?
by Skelron
Summary: Erm Well Part 2, erm oh thanks to my reviewers, I've tried to make this a little less Dialogue intensive hope you like


Disclaimer: Okay same, as before, I own nothing that ANYONE else may think is theirs so sorry it's yours. Buffy etc is Joss's and anyone else's. Finally don't sue no point I owe too much and am a poor Student so have no money to pay out, well at the moment I have 95p.  
  
Time line: - see part one  
Note Bare with any confusion at the start it'll make sense I think.  
Finally anyone out there with a few ideas on other tests tell, me I need one for Xander to fail, something in Char, no matter how much of a Xander fan I am, I admit no body is perfect.  
  
Part 2 Sacrifice  
  
Xander awoke to find himself in his bed, his memory of last nights dream was quickly fading, and he wondered why had had such a strange dream, normally his dreams featured Women... It was a pretty normal day, Xander had to get up, after glancing at his alarm, school in 30 minutes, Willow would be downstairs he thought. Well his bag was packed, well it had the only important thing for a day at school, Twinkies, and everything else was an optional extra. Dressing by selecting the first clothes he could lay his hands on, he made his way downstairs.  
  
'Hay Wils so what's it today, more crazy Snyder Madness, the Hellmouth yawning?'  
Xander spoke confidently as he came down, his parents either out or sleeping off last nights hangover, he didn't care, he wasn't going to be overheard no matter where they where.  
Willow Nodded 'Yeah Giles phoned Buffy, who phoned me and I'm telling you, that Giles found something last night.'  
'So are we talking end of the Doughnut run or just another Vampire making a brief stop of in Sunnydale before booking his ticket out of this life courtesy of the Buffster?' So used to the dangers of Sunnydale he didn't even stop to be too concerned, apart from the idea of being pushed aside, after all Buffy hadn't phoned him.  
'Giles hadn't told Buffy what it was just said it was important, so Buffy couldn't tell me.' Was all Willow could say in response 'anyway everyone is going to be in the library even Oz, since he was a werewolf last night so had to stay there...'   
  
Whatever was coming Xander felt confident that Buffy could take care of it, and so felt no worries, for once his life seemed to be making sense, and a few things where looking up. Last week Miss Calender had decided to forget about her Clan and tell everyone the truth about deadboys curse before it was too late. Buffy and Angel seemed sure to break up under this stress, and while Xander felt in his heart great Pain for his Friend apart of him, a small part yes, but a part nonetheless felt hope. So he walked quite happily towards the school and the Library, deciding to play it safe they stopped by the Doughnut store, if no end of the world, at least they would have something to eat.  
  
'So hay G-man what's this news Willow told me that you had' Xander happily asked as they swung open the Library doors, in one hand he had the precious doughnuts, although they where a few down. Buffy was already present, as was Oz, and so while Willow made her way over to Oz Xander stole a quick look at Buffy, and was surprised by what he saw. Buffy was excited happy, she seemed to have that look which said, things had been bad but now are good again, she hadn't had that look all week. Before Giles could speak Buffy did.  
'Giles has found a cure for Angel!' Was all she had to say to crush Xander.  
Wanting to turn and leave, to be alone, he didn't know that Giles could do the impossible, turned out he thought later I was wrong, he made Xander feel worse.  
'Well Quite, yes I wouldn't call it a cure, but well anyway it's a ritual called, 'Tormaqs Bane' It appears around 450 BC it was used as a form of punishment in cases of attempted Murder. The person who committed the crime had his Soul Bound to the person they had tried to kill, this way their soul couldn't depart until the other persons had, when it would leave at the same time, normally killing the person. Well anyway I have had to modify it a little so that Angels souls won't leave him should the person die, simply have him revert back to Gypsy State, but it should work.' Pausing before continuing Giles looked at the excitement in Buffys Face and smiled 'Basically there are several criteria involved with the spell, the first involves the person casting the spell, the person must have some sort of Authority, after careful study I think it would accept me as a Watcher, anyway, the person being used as the Bond is the most laid down with Criteria. First is they must know the person whose soul will be anchored to them, so it must be one of you' Giles looked at the others.  
Buffy Shouted up 'I'll do, I mean I love him, so why not me?'  
Giles shook his head, 'You didn't let me finish, next they have to be the same Sex, and so buffy it can't be you.'  
As Giles Spoke a Pit seemed to open beneath Xander, he could see where this was going.   
'Finally unfortunately they must be fully Human, I'm stretching the spell by using it on a Vampire, any further and it will fail.  
'Yep' Thought Xander' I was right, gee Sunnydale gets you in the strangest ways.'  
  
'So tell me' Xander spoke up, when the feelings passed of pain, 'Why I should do this for Deadboy, I can't stand the guy, so Why should I help him?'  
Oblivious to the pain it would cause him Buffy Spoke up 'For me, Please Xander I need Angel, not being able to be with him is causing me so much pain.'  
At Buffys Words Xander Turned and Ran he needed time to think, and couldn't do it there.  
  
If he hadn't been caught by Snyder he wouldn't have been in Detention, but then he might not have actually thought about it, just put it off by TV, so he guessed he had to think about it, he had no choice. Think about it he did, and in the end he kept returning to the same decision, his choice was simple help Buffy or watch her feel so much pain, knowing he could prevent it. If he loved her, as he knew he did, he only had one option, now he just needed to find the courage.  
  
Walking back into the Library that night was one of the hardest things Xander would ever do, The Ritual was ready and Angel in his place. 'So Dead boy who would have thought it hay, and you thought you where Buffy's Soul mate!' The Joke sounding Feeble in his mind, and Angel's response of ignoring it told Xander everything he already knew. Angel was going to be with Buffy for the rest of her life, Xander's Jokes where meaningless.  
  
'We call upon Justice in the Name of Tormaq, Grant us this request' Giles had begun, for now nothing could be spoke but the Ritual. 'our request is that the Soul of the one known as Angel be forever more from this day bound in it's place by the one known as Alexander Harris' As a wind filled the room a Voice spoke out.  
'Is this also the wish of Alexander Harris, does he know and accept the consequences of this choice?'  
This was the true moment of choice Xander knew and while a part of him wanted to say NO, This Isn't my Wish, his heart spoke before he could. 'Yes this is my Wish I accept everything that may result from this choice.'   
The Voice spoke as Angel Screamed 'Then the wish is granted, The Soul is bound to this world for the life time of Alexander.' With that Angel stopped screaming and looked at Buffy and Smiled the Two where together, Xander closed his Eyes in Pain wanting to be anywhere but there.   
  
The Voice Spoke again to Xander this time he knew where it came from, he knew what it was, and he cursed it 'You have passed the First Test, you proved yourself willing to Sacrifice the Hope of Love you Bore for another, to make that person happy., For now we grant you rest, the next test will not occur for a while.'  
When Xander opened his Eyes, he saw he once again in the Mist filled room, no not once again he thought, I never Left it did I.  
Not speaking aloud he was alarmed when the voice replied 'that is Correct you never left the events portrayed where all part of your mind.'  
  
'Why Like that through why That?' The Conflicting emotions playing in the gut Of Xander, on the one hand he felt great relief that none of it had been real, but the pain from when he thought it had been real hadn't faded yet. He was also Angry at this voice for putting him through this.  
'We had to make it seem real, Angel and Buffys Love Hurt you the most, more than her time with Riley, More than anything, so that was what we tested you with.  
'GO AWAY' was all Xander could Shout in reply  
  
'As you wish Rest and Recover' the voice replied  
  
  
  



End file.
